Fields of Gold
by Yan Niao
Summary: Chapter 14 "The Festival", instrospection. Oneshot, songfic.


Hey, it's KitsuneGirl! This is my first songfic, so please treat it kindly! I love _Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden_, so you'll probably be seeing more FYGK fics by me. Random fact of the day: I wuv Rimudo/Uruki! drools ( Don't mind me—I'm crazy -) Please read and review!

Yes, this scene is taken from the manga. When I first read it, I felt I had to express the beauty and sorrow of the scene... (sound so cheesy... lol)

Just so you know what's going on, Takiko has just found Hikitsu and his sister Aira, and are in a forest near Tomite's village. Tomite's mother has just offered to let them stay in their village for a few days…

_­_-----

**_You'll remember me when the west wind blows  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_**

"Please let Takiko and the others rest."

Okuda Takiko whirled to stare at Roun Rimudo. He was avoiding the gaze of Tomite's mother, Boraate; he looked a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. Tomite, Hikitsu, and Aira stared at him as well.

"Uruki!" Takiko protested. _Why won't he come to Tomite's village with us? He deserves rest as much as the rest of us…_

"I…" Rimudo said, shifting slightly, "I attacked this village with the Kutou army, don't you remember? There's no way I could enter the village. Besides, from way before, I'm the wanted man, 'Fuzaan Ki Rimudo.'"

Takiko clenched her fists. _I can't go without him…_ "That's… the same bounty is set on my head now! If you are going to camp here… then I will too!"

Rimudo stared at her, surprised.

_And…_ Takiko thought, _I have to persuade Hikitsu…_

"Wait, wait!" Tomite said suddenly. "That's all right." He turned to Boraate.

Boraate smiled and said, "Our clan is having a winter solstice festival for the next three days. For three days there'll be a bonfire in the center of the village at night. We pray to Genbu to be able to overcome the dreadful winter that is coming. During those three days it's customary to wear festive clothes and masks."

_So no one will know who anybody is! _Takiko realized, hoping Rimudo would choose to come.

**_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_**

_Where's Hatsui? Did he get lost?_

Takiko stood by the bonfire in the middle of the village in her festival clothes. It was the second day, and Rimudo had not joined them. Takiko searched for Hatsui, to no avail.

Someone took hold of her hand.

"Ah," Takiko said, turning. "I'm glad I found you, Hat—"

She broke off at the site of Rimudo in festival clothes. She was momentarily stunned by his almost divine appearance. (A/N -) "…… Uru…"

He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. Takiko blushed at his touch.

"Let's dance!" Rimudo said, smiling.

**_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_**

"Um…" Takiko said, her blush increasing, "…Matte, Hatsui got…"

She knew she was rambling, but couldn't help it. "…Besides, I don't know any of the local dances!"

Rimudo laughed softly. "Don't worry," he assured her, "it's easy."

He drew Takiko closer to the bonfire and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Uruki…_

_**See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold**_

They left the festival a while later and stood in the edge of the woods. Rimudo still held Takiko's hand; she was a bit confused as to what had just gone on.

"Uruki…?" she whispered. "What happened?"

Rimudo turned to look at her. His eyes were solemn, and held a look that scared Takiko immensely. "…I'm not Uruki just now," he said.

Takiko shivered at his voice. _Nani…?_

Rimudo placed his hand gently on her cheek. "And right now… you're not the miko who came from another world."

He was much too close; Takiko was certain her heart could be heard beating in the village.

"I am just Rimudo…" he murmured, "…and you are just Takiko. I am only a man… and you are only a woman."

_Rimudo!_

The force of his kiss took Takiko by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him and clung on desperately, afraid that if she let go, her legs wouldn't support her. The kiss seemed to last forever…

They finally broke away. Rimudo hugged Takiko tightly, resting his cheek on her head. "…I love you," he whispered.

Tears filled Takiko's eyes. She'd waited forever to hear those words, and at last she heard them!

"Rimu…" Takiko choked out, "I… I…!"

"But," Rimudo interrupted, "forget about this. When you return to being the Genbu no Miko and I return to being a seishi, let's forget what I just said." He sounded desperate. "Only… only for now… because that's our fate!"

His hold on Takiko tightened, as if he didn't want to ever let her go.

"Rimudo..." Takiko said quietly. _You really are like the wind, _she thought. "Just for now… let me say it."

_But that's all right._

"I…"

_I don't want tonight to end…_

"…I love you, too."

_**Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold**_


End file.
